1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting display panel and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting display panel including organic light emitting patterns formed of different materials and a method of manufacturing the organic light emitting display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display includes an organic light emitting display panel and a driver that controls the organic light emitting display panel. The organic light emitting display panel includes a plurality of pixels each including an organic light emitting device. The organic light emitting device includes organic light emitting patterns and electrodes for applying driving voltages to the organic light emitting patterns. In addition, common electrodes are located between the organic light emitting patterns and the electrodes.
At least one portion of the pixels includes organic light emitting patterns formed of a material different from a material used to form organic light emitting patterns of another portion of the pixels. For example, one portion of the organic light emitting patterns may include a material to emit a red light, another portion of the organic light emitting patterns may include a material to emit a green light, still another portion of the organic light emitting patterns may include a material to emit a blue light, and yet another portion of the organic light emitting patterns may include a material to emit a white light.